


Erroanthion Al'marthimelk Frothins

by DimmingNova



Series: OCs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Elf, Fantasy, Fighting, Healing, I suck at tags, Magic, Minor Character Death, Necromancy, Other, Princess - Freeform, Sexual Content, nothing bad, unwilling marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimmingNova/pseuds/DimmingNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the back-ground for one of my OCs that i am doing an rp for. Everone is welcomed to read. it is nothing specail and may contain some type-os because i didnt go over it as i should.</p><p>enjoy</p><p>Erroanthion is a promising young lady. Fair, kind, and ambitious, she is loved by all and seen as the light of the kingdom. Until something captures this light and tries to smother it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erroanthion Al'marthimelk Frothins

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos

 

"Erroanthion. Chin up. Back straight. Arms bent at a 90degree angle. Now, clasp your hands. No, no, no! I've told you a thousand times, clasp them."

 

"Yes, Mr. Corvus."

 

A high-elf of the age of 12 stood ram rod straight in a mostly empty room except for lavishly decorated and carved walls, tiles, and floor to ceiling windows with golds, reds, and whites. On one wall, a large banner went from vaulted ceiling to a marble-tiled floor showing a white elk rearing towards a black sunburst with a red backdrop. This was the famous standard of the kingdom of Dirthnam and the high-elf king, Hine Frothins.

 

The girl,the King's second child and  very young by elf standers, was tall. She had ruby red hair that fell in waves along her shoulders and down her back where today it was caught in a white silk ribbon. Her narrow face and large blue eyes looked alien on her over weight self, not unusual for a High Princess. While large for her age, she held it with confidence and, in later years, all the right places. Her ears are long, jutting just from the sea of red hair, and will continue to grow as she ages until they are so long that they droop. As accustomed to the wealthy and carefree life style of a princess, she has pale, fair skin only broken by a small mole over a bowed red mouth.

 

Mr. Corvus is a middle aged human with curly brown hair, kind brown eyes and freckled tanned skin. With soft features and a pot belly to match, he was perfect at blending into the background. He was a master at scouting the Kings enemies and making sure allies stayed allies. He was the veins of the kingdom, assuring the king's influence reached far and watching the areas it didn't.

 

On his free time, he taught Erroanthion the way of the Game. How nobles should walk, think, act, stand, sit, bow or curtsy, look, talk, and gesture. Who is considered higher up in the web of nobles and who should not even be looked at. Who to buy from and who to disregard. Who supported who, who hated who, who loved who, who betrayed who. He taught her how to do accountancy, how to build a business, and how to abandon it without backlash towards her. He was her mentor. And he was her only thing to an approving parent figure.

 

Cocking her elbows at a 90degree angle, Erroanthion scowled at Corvus," I have practiced this over and over, Mr. Corvus. When will I be able to move on?"

 

Corvus chuckled,"When you keep your feet together and learn that clasping doesn't mean intertwining ones fingers , but  laying them in a 'neat' row and pressing the heels of you hands together, curving fingers around the tops of your hands-" he showed her, and she changed how she had hers to match his.

 

She scrunched her face in annoyance ," What is the difference? Between clasping and intertwining."

 

"To intertwine is to be casual. It shows that you do not fear or that you disregard the people around you. Or you are ignorant. While you want to accomplish all of these aspects, you do not want to over do it because that is the moment your enemies will sneak behind your back. By clasping your hands together, you show that you can see them, that you are not overly arrogant, and that you are up to the challenge of combating with them, wether that be with words or actual fighting. It also gives you a convenient wall between your enemies."

 

Erro nodded and repeated the process.

 

Corvus beamed at her,"Good. Now when addressing a noble…"

 

* * *

 

10 years later.

 

Erroanthion has begun her study of necromancy with Corvus and a tutor brought in from the country side. She has learned all the basics- protection, hexs, charms, potions- and some of the higher up spells- reanimate, summon creature/spirit/fade, blood transfusion.

 

Today she finishes with the last of the teaching the tutor can teach: resurrection.

 

To resurrect a humanoid being, you must have a spirit connected from the person wanting to do the resurrection to the afterlife. The spirit needs to be powerful to be able to bring back a person. They may start as a small spirit and then grow as the necromancer pools power into the spirit per the years. After a necromancer uses the resurrection spell, the process of creating a new spirit powerful enough to bring back a person must begin again.

 

Erroanthion has just successfully created her first spirit.

 

"I must say, Lady Erroantion, you are truly remarkable. To master necromancy at such a young age is-is- well it's brilliant." Frank, her necromancer teacher, gushes off to her left about the elk fawn  she has created.

 

It is small, only reaching halfway to her knees,  and nearly transparent, but it is perfect. It is currently clip-clopping around the marble floors, chewing on various items: books, drapes, clothing, etc.

 

"What will you name it?" Corvus asks from the opposite side of the room.

 

Looking at the creature, she was reminded of a story she once read. A noble human had saved an elf princess from the Great Serpent, later both falling maddening in love with each other. The human had to leave for a war so the elf gave him an elk that would always return to her should it be lost. The elks name…

 

"Stern. I shall call him Stern." Erro smiled as the elk bleated happily.

 

* * *

 

 

20 years later.

 

A party is in full swing for the honorary four weeks of celebrating when two noble high-elves become engaged to one another. When a high-elf couple become engaged it is impossible to break off unless both parties cancel the agreements during the four weeks. If they do not, then they are married until the end of one or both of their lives.

 

 The two lucky people? Princess Erroanthion and Prince Tyaro. The Prince had taken a liking to the Princess three years back and has been appreaing at the castle for a while now. A week earlier, he had officially proposed to Erroantion. It was arranged since Erroanthion and Tyaro were much younger, neither one of them knowing until the day before Tyrao proposed. She had no choice but to accept the offer, but that didn't mean she would go down easily.

 

"When I said your body speaks for itself, Miss Erroanthion, I did not mean like this."

 

Erro yelped and craned her head to looked over the shoulder of a strapping high-elf ten years older than she who was currently hilt deep and praising her on just about everything. Corvus, grey hair and winkled like an old risen, was silhouetted in a door way by blue lights coming from the hallway outside. With Corvus' arms crossed and a look of disapproval, Erro's rebellious streak won out over being shamed in front of someone she basically considered her father.

 

"Who in the Gods are you?!" The elf turn his head to look at Corvus.

 

Tightening her legs around the elf and wrapping her arms over his shoulder to keep the man from bolting or doing something brash, she said," Maybe you should be more clear next time, Mr. Corvus. The lines you speak are dreadfully boring when they continue for hours on end and to summarize them would be most helpful." She batted her long eyelashes at Corvus then traced a line up the elf's neck, which caused the man to tremble.

 

Corvus tut-tutted and took a step in, closing the door behind him," Miss Erroanthion, did you even use protection? What would your father say if you were to become pregnant without a father? Alas, the child, your father, and myself would be devastated."

 

The elf froze and looked back at Corvus with dilated eyes," You wouldn't dare-"

 

Erro cut him off with a huff of air,more ignoring the man's plight than anything," By the gods Corvus, who do you think I am? Some cheap hussy? I used the spell, the hex, and I slipped a potion in his drink. There's nothing to worry about."

 

"You- what?! If this hinders my future-"

 

" If you wanted children, you would've had them by now. But no, it won't hurt you. Now Mr. Corvus, be a dear and leave us. The poor man here is becoming taxed with your visit."

 

Corvus ignored the princess and eyed the man. After a few minutes the man started to shuffle uncomfortably and began to open in mouth, presumably to tell Corvus off. But the spy beat him to it,having enough with beating around the bush," I will have a carriage awaiting your cold corpse, Lord Srien, if you do not detach yourself from my apprentice."

 

The man sputtered for a second then caught the unmerciful glint in Corvus's eye. Sucking in a breath he pulled back," I'm- ah- I have to go-" hastily untangling a pouting Erro, he dashed past Corvus with his breeches halfway up his thighs.

 

Erro let out a frustrated noise and pushed her black skirts down long legs then crossed them on top of the table she was perched on. "Corvus-" She was cut of by the slam of Corvus slamming the door shut after the elf.

 

"How many times do I have to say this, Erroanthion Al'marthimelk Frothins! You are a High Princess. You are a figure of beauty and purity to the people. You are-"

 

"I am only hav-"

 

"A little fun? No. You are having a fit because you are a spoiled brat. What? You think that if you act out or complain enough, you will get out of this arranged marriage? This is the fifth time within a week that I caught you breaking your vowels- and with different men and women each time! Not to mention varying ages and toxicity. Have you no shame? Have you no honor? What would your father think?"

 

Erro flushed in embarrassment and contempt," I do not love this man."

 

"Did you love the other half dozen of servants, Lords, and Ladies you have  lain with in a weeks time? How could you think me _stupid."_ Erro flinched at the hostile tone. Corvus balled his fist, his face screwing up in frustration. "Yes. I understand that you don't want to marry this man, but it is for the kingdom. Without this-"

 

"Everything is for the kingdom! Without this marriage my _father_ would have the last of the high elves under his control. Through _me,_ he would rule the lands for leagues in every direction. And my brother? The other Frothins child? _He_  can fuck an screw an claim all he wants because one day _he_ can choose his mate. _He_ will rule this kingdom my father has brought up from ruins. Never mind his daughter is better in every aspect but combat magics' and fighting!" By the end of the rant Erro was tear streaked and gasping, face flushed and makeup smeared. Corvus has loosened his fist and a look of pity is surfacing. He stepped forward to try and comfort the girl he has known for so long.

 

Erro wipes at her eyes and growls," Do not pity me. I should not have spoken such words." She unfurls to her feet and stands. Smoothing out her skirts, bodice, and looping hair, Erroanthion curties to Corvus," With your leave, Teacher?"

 

Corvus wiped a hand down his face," Erro, don't do this. I'm not the enemy here." Corvus' shoulders sagged when she stayed looking at the ground and curtsied.

 

"Says the one who will not stand up for me."

 

 With sorrow, reluctance, and defeat he waved her off and muttered," _Go."_

 

* * *

 

The four weeks are over. The marriage is official. Erroanthion has a new name added to the end of hers- Hilrein. Throughout the whole four weeks, Erroanthion had tried to break her vowels any way she thought of, but Corvus was there to patch the holes she created. She tried gossip, weathering magics, faked deaths(Corvus changed the potion to water and then kept all ingredients away from her.), sleeping with everyone but everyone was either killed, bribed, or threatened into not saying a word. The prince remained oblivious or at least didn't care enough to cancel the wedding. Corvus wanted to stop the wedding, truly he did, but he couldn't. It wasn't in his place and if Erroanthion would just open her eyes, she would be happy for once.

 

As custom, the husband (or if of the same gender, the higher of the two spouses) must stay a year with the wife's family at their homestead, which is Castle Frothins.

 

In this year, several key moments happen. All leaving Corvus with doubts and regrets.

 

1\. A week after the marriage.

 

Corvus watched from the sides of the dining hall as Erroanthion sat next to Tyaro, eating venison and a variety of side dishes. Well she should be eating. Corvus frowned. He had noticed that Erroanthion was losing weight. She had always been a big person and she had always been proud of it. To be holding back now… Corvus' frown turned deeper as Erroanthion went to take a bite but a glance from Tyaro stopped her in her tracks. She coughed, put her fork down and drank a sip of water. Tyaro beamed brighter and continued to eat his portion, even going as far as to take another helping of the pound cake. By the end of the meal, Erroantion had only eaten a quarter of her plate. Corvus waited until the king and queen- who were obligated to stay out of their daughters affairs now- and her younger brother had left before appearing before Tyaro.

 

"My Lord, may I have a word with Erroanthion?" Corvus clasped his hands in front of him and looked down a little, as was is proper for an assistant.

 

He saw Tyaro's look of disgust from the droop of his lashes as he looked up at Tyaro. " Yes, you may," His voice was polite, though, not showing what he thought of being addressed personally.

 

Nodding he stepped up to Erroantion and put a hand in the middle of her back, guiding her away from Tyaro and to the double white doors. She stopped him with a gentle squeeze just before they passed the threshold," What is it, Master Corvus?"

 

Corvus pursed his lips and turned to her. Deciding to be blunt, he asks," Why aren't you eating?"

 

Her face clams up and she shakes her head," I do not know what you mean. I am eating."

 

"No, you are sampling. Is it Tyaro? Is he making you question your beauty? You do know that you are beautiful however much you weigh, Erroanthion. Don't change because someone cannot accept you for you."Corvus changed his hold to her upper arms and rubbed in a soothing motion.

 

Erroanthion looked like she was going to speak but stopped as Tyaro walked up," My darling, we need to go. The hour is late." Erroanthion nodded. She curtsied to Corvus and the two left, heading toward the opposite side of the room towards the guests double onyx doors.

 

2\. Three weeks after the marriage.

 

Corvus had decided to stroll the stables, finding peace in wiping down the Kings Charge, a dozen or so horses, elk, and moth mounts, every time he got the chance now that Erroantion was from under his wing. He missed the girl. She was always a light in his days with her ready smile and easy banter. He ran a weathered hand through thinning silver hair and pushed thoughts of Erroanthion away. He came here to escape his thoughts and worry of the child.

 

He almost didn't hear the commotion coming from the opposite side of the courtyard: an octangular plot of grass that was bordered half by the castles walls and fencing on the other half. The stables were pushed against the wall and the fencing was an area where one could either break a new mount or leave for a run. The commotion came from the fencing. Looking over he saw Erroanthion, Tyaro and Stern.

 

Stern was now a huge elk with a proud set of bone-white antlers. He was now a solid spirit with a white and grey pelt. His mane down his chest was thick and tinged golden on the tips. Some of the staff took it upon themselves to paint the blue stripes of the God of Strength on his hunches, four wavy lines that start from the top to the middle of the elks back legs. The staff also adorned the elk with sapphire jewels hanging from white or gold chains on his antlers, along with a white and gold saddle that looked fit for a king. The elk held himself with pride, head high and legs straight.

 

Corvus stopped and leaned against the horse stalls wooden wall, watching the couple and the beast. Erroanthion had lost a considerable amount of weight. She looked good,  but he missed the wide hips and plump chest. Not that he looked at her, but she had looked good then too. Tyaro was speaking with Erroanthion and he looked to be getting frustrated with each word Erroanthion said. Corvus frowned when Tyaro waved over a servant. Corvus seemed to be doing that a lot lately- frowning- when the prince was involved. The servant looked surprised and seemed to be on the verge of denying the prince whatever it was. The servant looked a Erroanthion, who in turn was staring at Tyaro with worrying mix anger and helplessness. Corvus almost intervened there but he couldn't. It was not his place to solve the problems of a blooming marriage. Instead he bit his lip and waited.

 

Erroanthion looked away and nodded. The servant pursed their lips, but complied. They walked to the elk and whispered to him. He shook his head, snorted and started to kneel down. Stern reached out a long snout to brush against Erroanthion's arm. Tyaro looked smug, starting a circle around the best, appraising him. Corvus doubted that the prince even knew what Stern was. Corvus knows for a fact that the prince never studied magic's or the afterlife, more favoring the sword and shield or hand-to-hand combat.

 

When Tyaro got full circle, he approached the beasts side. Stern ignored him and continued to be occupied by Erroanthion's hands stroking his face. Tyaro took it as a sign and put a foot in a stir-up. That got Sterns attention. He  jerked his head back, Erroanthion ducking to avoid the antlers, and screamed a loud keening noise in the face of Tyaro who yelled and jumped away, falling on his rear end. Corvus held back a snort of laughter. His amusement was cut short when the prince rose. He looked beyond angry, livid. He yelled at a servant and Corvus caught the words 'whip'. Erroanthion instantly started yelling her objections.

 

A whip was given to Tyaro. He yells for Erroanthion to move and she doesn't, crossing her arms and telling him to stand down. Corvus watches as the whip is brought up, for Erroanthion or Stern. Corvus didn't  think twice. He grabbed at his magic located begin his eyes and ,teleporting behind the prince, kicked the back of the princes knee. The prince stumbled onto one knee hard enough to cause bruising and turned around with the promise of death written over his face. Corvus put on his most blank face and crossed his arms," My bad, my Prince. I thought you were a dog in need of training."

 

"Why you insolent fool-"

 

"And I will continue to teach creatures as long as I feel it necessary. The world is filled with them, and someone has to do it. Now. Can you tell me prince, what makes a person an animal, a creature if you will? No, don't talk- you probably don't know. It is the upbringing. Think about it. A wild wolf is a creature, but a domestic one is a dog or servant or friend even. You can tame a wolf. Then it becomes a dog. But it is still a creature and will remember what it once was. I will be weary of the wolf. It protects its friends, is loyal to them. If you went hunting with a 'tamed' wolf it will turn on you the first chance it got." Corvus held out his hand to the open mouthed prince. The prince slapped it away and stood, rocking back a step before throwing down the whip and storming off.

 

Over his shoulder the prince said loudly," The wolf will be used as a fur cloak before long."

 

Corvus spat on the ground, cursing the man's name. He turned towards Erroanthion," My lady."

 

"Thank-you, Corvus." Erroanthion stepped forward, arms open.

 

Corvus wrapped her in a tight hug," That man. If he ever hurts you, Erro, you come to me. Promise me."

 

Erro nodded.

 

3\. Seven months after the  marriage. Corvus has not spoken to Erroanthion since the incident, not for lack of trying though. It seems that the prince is keeping Erroanthion away from him. He hadn't been able to even see her for the seven months. Two can play at that game, though.

 

 It was midday-a Monday if that counts. The sun was shining, a cool breeze kicking up stray red and gold leaves on the ground. The King and Princes( Tyaro and Eroo's brother) took leave, going hunting in the surrounding woods dubbed the 'Kings Pride'. Corvus had the rest of the day to speak with Erroanthion and he wouldn't miss it.

 

 He made his way to the Helriens rooms and knocked three times. No answer came so he opened the door and peeked in. "Hello? Erro, it's me." He heard the sound of lass breaking and muffled cursing. Worrying Corvus rushed, well shuffled faster, he was getting old, into the finely decorated rooms. Following the noise, he tracked it to the bed room. His mouth fell open when he saw the room itself, let alone the woman there.

 

The room was large, two flattop dressers on the back wall and a four posted bed in front of them on the left and centered on the middle of the wall. A waist high desk ran the length of the right wall. The floor, surprisingly because most of the guest rooms are plush carpet, was black marble. The two flat-topped dressers were piled high with books related to healing magics. Every basic volume known to man was there and everyone of them had tabs throughout them. On the desk, half was completely empty; the other half filled with notes and flask and beakers. Potion making if Corvus ever seen it. But the spell-

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a shuffling in the corner of the room, to the right of the door. Looking over he saw Erroanthion huddled over a broken beaker on the ground, picking the pieces up. She glanced at him and quickly looked away, fear, resignation, and wary floating across her- Her face. The left side was bruised from jaw to neck to under the shear shall she had draped over very thin shoulders. In fact, she now looked so thin that she could probably float away on the wind should it blow even the slightest bit.

 

"Erroanthion? What-" Corvus closes his mouth and stares at Erro's skinny face, bruises showing through the thin fabric. Balling his wrinkled fist, he all but spat out, "I'm going to kill the bastard."

 

"No! You can't! I- if- he didn't mean to, Corvus. It was an accident." Ms. Helrien, for this wasn't Erroanthion crouched before him, rushed forward in panic, black shall trailing behind her. She grasped at his arms with shaking hands and continued to speak," It was an accident, I assure you. He-he had too much to drink and I was in the way, an accident." She said the last word like a mantra. Like someone else had put that word there.

 

 _"Erroanthion._ What-?" Corvus gripped her by the shoulders," Why didn't you speak up? Why didn't you say something!"

 

She shook in his hands," I'm sorry. You were never supposed to find out. The books, the-I-I didn't mean to. The glass just slip-"

 

"I don't care about the stupid beaker!" Corvus tugged her forward, her too thin frame fitting awkwardly next to his slightly chubby, slightly muscled self. "Why wasn't I notified? You could have said anything and I would've-"

 

"You can't do anything, Corvus." The words were defeated. Resigned. Ms. Helrien tucked her arms between them and pressed her face into his chest. Corvus felt the fabric become wet. "You or anyone cannot do anything about it."

 

"Yes, Little elk, I can- I will. This will not continue. I should not have let you be for so long."

 

"No. You won't. You can't. If something happens to him-"

 

"Shhh, Little Elk. I will make everything disappear." Corvus shushed Ms. Helrein's raising pleas again, smoothing out her curly hair with a withered hand. "I will stop this." Corvus whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, when Corvus had left a tried and drained Ms. Helrein dozing on the plush bed, Corvus stalked the halls. It was nearing night and the plan he had been formulating since he had first seen Erroanthion's bruised face would soon to come into fruition at the arrival of the King and Tyaro near midnight. He planned on waiting till the pig was in his rooms, then come with the cover of night, kidnap the prince and send him across the ocean to the newly colonized lands there. In the morning, when the prince is nowhere to be seen, he will send out his spies to 'search' for him. And of course, they will come up empty handed. The rest will be a breeze. It isn't the first time someone went missing in the Kings home, only for 'them' to be found later rotting in an alley or wondering the forest from a distance, themselves hobbling zombies or crazed maniacs screaming of the end. Corvus marched through the halls, face darkening as the sun's red and gold setting filtered through the floor to ceiling windows.

 

Corvus was halted in the corridor outside of the throne room, a set of large red-mahogany doors of daunting height staring at him, by a servant bowing and holding out a thin slip of parchment. He took the paper and read it, the servant waiting for his permission to leave.

 

_Es & T are sleeping in the woods tonight. D/T expect them back till noon tomorrow._

_-fletcher_

 

The paper went up in flames. The elks-the Kin and prince- and Tyaro were not coming back tonight. Worry and anger made Corvus's stomach twist. Why was the King delayed? And with Tyaro…

 

Growling, Corvus balled his fist and turned around. He needed to rethink his plans and find out what was going on with the King's hunt.

 

The servant shivered at the look of pure malice on the Advisors face when he had spun on his heels, disappearing into the lengthening shadows.

* * *

 

 

A night owl hooted. Corvus froze. He was currently in the practice yard speaking with an informant in hushed tones. They were trying to get information on the Kings position and if anything of suspicion was going on, but so far all his attempts ,without leaving the castle himself, have run into the same dead end: They couldn't find the King.

 

"Corvus? Corvus the King isn't -"Digger, a girl under Corvus' command, tried to catch his attention again.

 

"Shh!" Corvus clapped a hand over the girls mouth. Looking around the yard, he quietly muttered a Night Eye spell. Moonlight brightened and everything was bathed in a silvery shine. Trees, bushes, grass, moved with the wind but nothing else stirred. He eyed the informant threateningly and removed his hand. He commanded her to stay down and pulled a dagger out from his boot. Crouching down himself, Corvus moved along the wall, behind bushes and trees. The owl hooted again and Corvus looked at where it came from. Metal glinted. Flinging the dagger with a practice flick of his wrist, Corvus watched as it sailed end over end silently and embedded into the figure. A muffled grunt filled the silent courtyard. The figure fell forward-dead. Corvus swiftly moved to the body and flipped it over. He didn't recognize the face, but he did recognized the tattoo on his neck: a sunburst.  

 

It's the symbol of a mercenary group. They were expensive to hire- Corvus himself having employed them once- and they never went back on their contracts after they were bought out. Coming to his feet, Corvus had a split second to duck down again to dodge a dagger thrown at him. Corvus cursed colorfully and twisted 180degrees with a dagger gripped in both hands. His eyes widened when he was faced with the girl,the informant, baring a short-sword in one hand and a dagger in the other.

 

"Digger! Wh-" he wasn't given a chance to talk it out as the girl threw the dagger and ran at him. Corvus easily managed to dodge the dagger with a sidestep, but it put his back to the trees and bushes. The girl came in with a downward swing that had more punch them Corvus was expecting as he blocked it. Bending his knees a little bit, he pressed up and forward as hard and fast as he could. The girls sword went up and wide, giving Corvus the perfect chance to come in with a dagger to her chest. Out of the corner of his eye he caught another glint of metal and pain blossomed in his chest just as his dagger pierced her heart. Looking down he saw the girls hand slip off a dagger that was embedded into his chest.

 

_Shit…_

 

Corvus sucked in a haggard breath and allowed himself to fall back into the tree behind him. Sliding down, Corvus was vaguely aware of someone shouting as he stared down at the dagger with regret and hate. He was jousted hard and the dagger caused another wave of agony. He gritted his teeth through the pain and barked out," Get it over with! I'm already a pile of rot!" He closed his eyes as a coughing fit shook him, flecks of red dotting his lips. When they opened it was to the frantic silver-blue eyes of Ms. Helrien. She was blabbing, but of what was beyond Corvus at the moment. All what he could hear was the roar of blood rushing in his ears and a ringing that wouldn't stop.

 

Ms. Helrien started glowing a silver-tinted red. _Oh, the Night Eye.._ Was all what Corvus was able to think about. His breathing was worsening, a wet sound now making sickening noises.

 

"Corvus! Corvus, please hang on!"

 

Corvus focused on Ms. Helrein. She was crying and," That-face doesn't suit you, Little Elk."

 

Ms. Helrien let out a choked sob," Please, don't talk Corvus! Stop- no stop!" Ms. Helrein held Corvus' hand away from the dagger.

 

"I'm do-" he coughed, more scarlet drops dotting his chin,"- done. You must go, Erro. Run. Before the prince ar-arrives."

 

Ms. Helrien pressed a hand to her mouth, muffling her sobs and stopped her frantic spell casting.

 

" _I'm so sorry_ , Corvus. If I hadn't- I,"

 

"Shh, Little Elk.." Corvus cupped her head with his hand. Giving her a soft smile, he stared lovingly at her. He poured all his faith, pride, admiration, love and his failure to keep her safe into his last gaze into blue, blue eyes.

 

* * *

 

Ms. Helrein cried out as she saw Corvus, her father figure, slip into the arms of Drecios- the God of death, the grave, and spirits. She had woken to the spell on Corvus she had casted so many years ago shattering. It was designed to notify her if Corvus had become either deathly ill or in the process of dying. In a panic, she had casted a searching spell and- thank the Gods- found he was still located around the castle grounds. She had teleported to find two dead people and a bleeding out Corvus.

 

"Corvus! No please, come back! I can't- I can't lose you now…please." Ms. Helrein pressed her hands into her eyes, her shoulders shaking with each sob that wreaked her thin frame. She tried to hold her emotions at bay, but failed epically. Sorrow for the loss of her father filled her and anger and fear, white and blinding, for the man responsible followed in its wake. "I won't let you go, Corvus."

 

Standing shakily, Ms. Helrein summoned Stern. He snorted a lungful of air when he arrived and instantly stared at Corvus. He let out a long, low keen and pressed his head into Ms. Helrein's side, a pillar of strength for her to lean on.

 

"It's ok-okay, boy. I need you to do something for me." Ms. Helrein hugged the elks long face and stared into his eyes. He blinked at her, slow and ready.

 

Ms. Helrein sucked in a shaky breath and let it out. She nodded and sent the image she wanted Stern to do. The elk shook his head slightly. Ms. Helrein turned back to Corvus and levitated his body into Stern. With a nod from Ms. Helrein, the elk disappeared, having gone into the towns port room for where they hold produce and meats for transportation. He was to dispose of Corvus there and wait until she either summoned him or appeared there herself. She had to get out of the Kingdom. If she was still here when  Tyaro arrived he would kill her just as surely as he had killed the  King or make her into a puppet, and she was done with that. She was tired of the torture of trying to keep her head down for a man that didn't deserve the dirt on the bottom of her boot. Corvus' death shook her to the bone, making her see that she wouldn’t be able to stay the way she has these last few months any longer. Steeling her resolve, Erroanthion teleported to her mother's room. She needed to bring Corvus back, but she needed more power- hers almost used up in her weakened state.

 

When she appeared in the richly lavished bedroom, her mother was still awake in a chair in the corner. She jumped up," What is the meani-"

 

Erroanthion flung up a hand and shouted out a sleep spell. Her mother, who was daft when it came to magic, fell back into the overstuffed chair ungracefully. Erroanthion quickly ran up to her mother and checked her hands. She found the ring of the Queen barely fitting the Queens chubby hand. Erroanthion pulled it off and onto her own. The well of magic, useless for her mother, was almost full. Stepping back, Erroanthion muttered softly," I'm sorry, mother.." And teleported herself into her rooms. She gathered a pouch of gold and a few of her own jewels to sell before finally teleporting herself to Corvus and Stern. She was going to speak with her brother but found his quarters empty and she didn’t have time to find him. Her and whole family were not close at all, so the only one who actually matter at to moment was waiting for her to revive him. When she arrived, she knelt before Corvus and started the resurrection spell. But it went so, so horribly wrong. At the start of the spell, Stern started screeching in pain and rolling over. Erroanthion had to use his existence to resurrect a person from the dead, she knew this, but it didn't stop new tears from welling up at the horrid, betrayed noise.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered over and over. A thin wisp of green started from Stern's thrashing form and started for Corvus. Erroanthion felt her personal magic pool end just as the wisp entered Corvus through his wound and started from the rings magic.

 

 This is where the problem surfaced. The different magics clashed and fought, Erroanthion's failing in front of such a large pool of magic. A burst of red and black magic blinded her and she was pushed onto her back by the force. The force caused a whoosh of air to escape her in a rush  and her head smacked on the ground. Exhaustion and dizziness flooded her senses, causing her vision to turn dark and blurry. Just as she passed out, she saw a green figure standing over her and heard in her head " _What have you done, Little Elk…_ "

 

* * *

 

 

Erroanthion woke about five hours later, gasping as a sense of  elation, anger, and dull betrayal filtered through her mind. She opened her eyes wide to see Corvus staring down at her.

 

But something was off. His skin had a faint green glow and pale as if it had never seen sunlight. His eyes were sunken in, dull. His face was blank, no emotion at all. Lifeless.

 

Erroanthion put a hand over her mouth," Oh, Gods…what have I done."

 

Erroanthion was hit with a feeling of calm and assurance. Frowning, Erroanthion pushed the feelings away thinking they were not her, wanting nothing to do with a zombie or spirit.

 

"I'm sorry, Corvus…" Erroanthion pushed down the urge to give up and stood shakily, Corvus moved forward to help but she stopped him with a thought. Erroanthion went over in her head what a zombie or spirit magically created actually was.

 

When one was created by magic, and not by other means such as naturally or godly, the creature was under the control of the caster. They followed the caster without question and would stay until the caster sent their spirits away. If the caster died the spirit would be free to roam the lands. They were emotionless, uncaring- basically a body that was a puppet for the caster. Which was strange, because she could feel emotions that weren't her own, could feel a conscience just hovering in the back of her mind. Furrowing her brow, Erroanthion created a 'box' and shoved the intruding mind into it, blocking it from trying to control her or alter her mind. She didn't know who it was, but her teacher had told her to always lock away anything of the sort.

 

Erroanthion looked around, searching for Stern's mind. She gave up when she couldn't even sense him anywhere and figured all his connection to the Other World was used to bring back Corvus. Controlling her panic at the thought of being alone, Erroanthion focused on the zombie. She saw the thread that connected him- it , she couldn't think of it as her step-father anymore- to their world. She took some of the magic from the ring, which was only an insignificant puddle now, and sliced through the bond. It snapped, but reconnected. "What…?"

 

Erroanthion moved towards it, studying the connection. It was thick, about the size of a well off ladies wrist. It should have faded and it should have left only a body behind…

 

Erroanthion didn't have much longer to ponder this phenomena , because talking and the sounds of several feet walking echoed in the large building filled with general produce. Coming up with a quick plan, Erroanthion shoo'd the zombie away and he disappeared. That shocked her. A zombie should not be able to control magic.

 

She put it to the back of her mind when the people rounded the corner of some crates and their conversation halted upon seeing the nicely, yet skinny, Lady in a shady part of town. Putting on an authoritative face,  Erroanthion said," I am in need of a boat across the ocean. Take me to one. Now."

 

* * *

 

Many years later- 125 years later to be exact- Erroanthion now goes by the name Erro Melk. She wondered the country side, going from city to town and back to city. She practiced acting as a soot-sayer ,or a pleasure lady for an afternoon on many occasions. She is at a healthy age of 166 and plump- in all the right places of course. Long legs, blazing red hair, curving hips, wide shoulders and at a height of 6'7", make her very much sought out. People who've gotten 'close' to her often call her the Burning Sapphire  because of her deep blue eyes and red hair. In her travels she didn't tan very well, so she created a charm that helped with blocking out the Suns' rays. It made her skin stay a white-porcelain pale. She still has Corvus the zombie-spirit with her and Stern is back to his grown Elk form, waiting to be used as a scapegoat again. She never delved into the mind in her own mind and suspects that it is Corvus, thus giving birth to the first zombie-spirit.

 

After owning a bakery for around 10 years, she retired and sold the place to travel with a boy by the name of Rollo Bent. The next found Liege and she is now a politic adviser for the rising kingdom of (we haven't name it yet?) and best friends with Rollo Bent and Liege. They rule over a kingdom in this side of the ocean and this is where the back ground ends and the story begins of how the three friends must protect what is rightfully theirs.


End file.
